


Teddy's Menagerie

by DinoRoar



Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bandaging up Hurt Creatures, Family, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Father Figures, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Harry Potter Next Generation, Harry Potter Raises Teddy Lupin, Hogwarts, Hufflepuff Common Room, Multi, Next-Gen, Nifflers, POV Harry Potter, POV Teddy Lupin, Proud Harry Potter, Raising Teddy Lupin, Rescuing Animals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26893930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DinoRoar/pseuds/DinoRoar
Summary: Harry was used to Teddy bringing home a variety of stray animals to join their family of the lost and lonely. So he isn't surprised that Teddy has adopted the hurt niffler he found while at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Teddy Lupin & Harry Potter
Series: Parchments of Prompt Responses [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719328
Comments: 1
Kudos: 53





	Teddy's Menagerie

Teddy had been slowly making his way towards the Hufflepuff common room when he had heard it, the weak and almost pitiful snuffles that seemed to echo through the corridors. It was quiet, but Teddy could hear it, and he knew that he was going to have to do something, because there was no way he was leaving an animal to suffer in pain. Whipping out his wand, he made began heading towards where the noise seemed to stem from, an abandoned classroom that had no need for the door to be open.

Quietly heading towards the open door, Teddy peered inside curiously, hoping that he wasn't about to get caught by a professor for doing something he shouldn't be. Tucked inside and pressed up against the far corner, was a baby niffler. Teddy couldn't help but to rush in, and hurry towards the hurt creature. Cooing softly, he began to stroke the little one, gently soothing the animal until it's cries diminished.

"It's okay little one, I'll get you all fixed up," with gentle hands, Teddy scooped the animal up and held him close to his chest, wrapped inside his robes for extra warmth. He quickly made his way towards the Hufflepuff Common Room, mind set on making his way inside and checking the niffler for injuries.

Hurrying up the stairs, Teddy made his way around his fellow Hufflepuffs and into his dormitory. Gently shutting the door, he checked to see the room was empty before unfurling the creature from his chest and bundling him onto the blankets of Teddys bed.

"Alright little guy let's take a look at you," Teddy began to poke at the creature slowly and carefully, noticing a small amount of blood on his back leg. It was easy to see that the animal was in pain, and Teddy realised it was a small cut on his leg that was causing the pain. With a flick of his wand and a muttered 'accio bandages' Teddy began to wrap the injured leg up securely. Once secured, Teddy bundled up the niffler into a pile of blankets and decided to write to his godfather, Harry would hopefully be able to owl him some food for the animal, just until he was healed enough for Teddy to release him back into the world.

_*line break*_

_Uncle Harry,_

_I found a niffler today! He was curled up inside an empty classroom, and his back leg was bleeding and hurt. I've bandaged it all up and I've wrapped him inside some blankets to keep him warm while I look after him. I think he'll be good houseguest for a little while (just until he's healed, and then I promise I'll release him), but I don't know what nifflers eat really. Would you be able to owl me some food, and maybe some extra treats because he's hurt? I'm sure somewhere in … in Diagon Alley will know what's best for them!_

_Anyway, I've got to go and hide all of the shiny gold things in the room, I don't want him trying to hunt them down until he's better!_

_Love,_

_Teddy._

Opening the letter, Harry was sat at the kitchen table, waiting to hear what news Teddy had that was so important it wasn't included in his usual weekly letter. Harry could tell that Teddy was incredibly excited about the creature he had placed within his care, his writing was slightly more messy than usual, ink spots coating the parchment from where he had rushed with his words.

As soon as Harry started reading, he knew that Teddy would be bringing back a new pet that Christmas. Harry would have to adapt to a new pet within their home, something that was not a new thing in their family. Teddy like to refer to them as a found family, a family of all the lost and hurt who had come together to be happy, Harry couldn't help but to agree. With a soft smile and a sigh, he reached over to his shopping list, adding niffler food and treats to the bottom of the parchment, and preparing himself for the trip to Diagon Alley.

_*line break*_

It was only two weeks later that Harry received another letter from his godson.

_Hiya Uncle Harry,_

_So, I decided to keep the little guy, the niffler that is, he just needed me, and I don't think he would have been okay to release, he would have got hurt again. It's okay though, I've decided to look after him myself, he'll be cared for really well then._

_I've named him Moony by the way, after dad you know, I'll bring him home for the Christmas holidays so you can meet him. You're going to just love him, I know it!_

_Lots of love,_

_Teddy (and Moony)_

Harry let out a sigh as he placed the letter back on the table, proceeding to pour another mug of tea as he shook his head and laughed softly to himself. He had known as soon as Teddy had found the creature he would be coming home with Teddy and staying, Harry had even already sorted out a bed and some toys for him. It had come as no surprise to him that his godson had once again collected another animal to add to the growing menagerie in their kitchen. Harry was sure that the niffler would get along great with the lizards, scarlet macaw and family of hedgehogs Teddy had saved over the summer (and those were just the latest rescues of his).

Harry couldn't help but to be proud of his godson for being the kind and caring child he was, always going out of his way to help anyone and anything. That didn't mean that Harry wouldn't quite like the use of his study back (it had become inhabited with a rather angry porcupine Teddy had found just before going back to Hogwarts), but Harry could adapt to the new houseguest.

"Oh well, I'm sure we can find some room somewhere for the newest member of the family."


End file.
